The Life and Times Of Jace Witwicky
by SuperPsychoLove
Summary: So Jace is Sam's cousin... but they aren't very close. Let's see if discovering an alien race together can change that! NO PAIRINGS YET! JACE IS VERY CLOSE TO ALL THE BOTS, BUT NOT IN A OOH LA LA WAY! Read and review! I don't own Transformers!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers!**

"This sucks!"

"Don't you dare use that tone of voice with me, Jacee!"

"Mom! I don't even know him anymore! I haven't seen him in five years! How do you even know they still live in Tranquility?"

"I've talked to Judy. I told you that. Now, go get your bags ready! Hurry up! We're driving down there tomorrow!"

"And I can't take a plane becaaauuusseee...?" I hated it when my mom made me do crap I didn't wanna do. Especially when it consisted of going to a whole other state to spend MY WHOLE SUMMER with a cousin I haven't talked to since I was ten! They probably didn't want me there! Why would she just send me on the most awkward trip of my life!? UGGGHHH This was gonna frickin' suck.

"You've never been on a plane, and I don't wanna get a call from some stewardess in Wisconsin saying you got off at the wrong place! Now, go pack, Jacee Ann. NOW!"

"Fine, you don't have to get upset. Gosh." I mumbled.

"Bye daddy, love you!" I said, as my dad walked back to the truck he drove me here in.

"Bye, Jace. Love you, sweety." he replied.

Uncle Ron waved to him as he pulled off down the street.

"So, uh, how ya been?" he asked awkwardly.

"Good, I guess. Where's Sam?" I replied.

Before my uncle could answer, Aunt Judy came walking briskly out of the house.

"Oh, we missed you so much, Jacee! My little Jacee baby! I remember when you were in diapers, don't you Ron?"

"Yeah." he replied, not paying attention to his wife's rambling.

"I gotta go pick up sam. Come on, Jacee!" he said. _Wow, ten minutes here and you're already bossing me around like you would Sam. _

The ride to Sam's school was the most awkward thing I've ever had to endure. I would've just put my headphones in and listened to music, but I'm thinkin' he's not the kind of guy to repeat something if you don't hear him the first time. Yeah... getting on his bad side the first day wouldn't be good.

As we pulled up, I got in the back seat and tried to lay down to where he couldn't see me.

We waited for what felt like forever until eventually I had to sit up.

"What's taking him so long?" I asked.

"Eh, prob'ly trying to figure out what kinda car he's getting. I told him if he got three A's, I'd help him get his first one." Ron explained.

"Lucky him." I mumbled. I had gotten my permit a couple months ago, but I had yet to get my license. My dad was the one that taught me to drive, and I became pretty good, passing driver's ed with a low A.

After a while, I saw Sam come walking out. He looked basically the same. Same brown eyes, same brown hair, same awkward little walk. But what could I say? It wasn't like I had guys lining up to date me. I had never even had a real boyfriend! Several online things and a billion crushes, but nothing real. Back to the point, Sam looked the same, just a little taller.

Anyway, I ducked down once again to make sure I was out of sight. Sam came running up to the car. He looked excited as he jumped straight into the vehicle.

"YES! YES!" he said.

"So?" Uncle Ron asked casually.

"A-, It's an A though!" Sam said.

"Wait-wa-wa-wait-wait. I can't see it." Uncle tried to see the report card Sam held in his hand.

"It's an A." he admitted.

"So I'm good?" Sam asked anxiously.

"You're good. Aren't you gonna give your cousin a welcome back hug?"

_Ugh, why'd he have to mention me? I'd rather just stay out of sight!_

"Jacee?" Sam turned and looked at me like he was trying to figure out if he'd guessed who I was correctly. I had to admit, I looked very different than when I was little. I use to be the tallest one in my class in like kindergarten and a little chubby too... but now I'm five foot six and a little on the skinny side. Go figure.

"Jacee!" Sam exclaimed before giving me a very awkward one-arm hug. "When'd you get here?"

"Uh, today. Apparently our moms have been planning this crap for a while. I'm gonna be with you all summer." I said.

His face held a mix of emotions. But the most noticable ones were 'weirded-outness' and confusion. I guess Judy didn't mention anything to him about it either. Oh joy.

We drove in tense silence for a few minutes until my uncle spoke up. "I gotta little surprise for ya, Sam."

"What kinda surprise?" Sam asked.

We pulled into the Porsche dealership.

_No fucking way._

"No. No, no, NO! DAD! AW YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Sam was getting excited for obvious reasons, but I on the other hand, was pissed. _Who gets a frickin' Porsche for their first car?!_

Then it happened. Ron spoke up. "Yeah, I am. You're not gettin' a Porsche." He said as he continued to exit the lot. Both me and my uncle burst out laughing, but Sam just sat there looking about as pissed as I had been.

"You think that's funny?"

"Yeah I think it's funny!"

"What's wrong with you?"

"You really think I'd get you a Porsche? For your first car?"

I continued to giggle as they had one of their famous arguements. finally, however, we pulled into the _actual_ dealership. It was total crap. About the only thing you could buy here would be scrap metal. That made me laugh too, along with the mexican clown talking about his makeup melting and burning his eyes. It was freakin' hilarious, lookin' like the set of Sanford & Son!

Sam looked back to give me a serious glare of annoyance before he returned his aggrevation to his father.

When we parked and got out of our car, Sam's reactions made me laugh even more, just because I knew for a fact that I'd be doing the same thing. He walked over to one of the hacks of crap and pointed to it.

"What is this? You said half a car, not half a piece of crap, Dad!" he protested.

"When I was your age, I'd be happy with four wheels and an engine." Ron said simply.

"Let me explain something to you, okay? Ever seen the movie 'Fourty Year Old Virgin'? Okay, that's what this is." Sam said, pointing to one of the old cars.

"And that's fifty year old virgin." I said casually, pointing to the car beside it.

"EXACTLY!" Sam said.

Ron went on to repeat the Witwicky motto "No sacrifice, no victory." as I began to walk up to the owner.

"Bobby B, baby, Bobby B." He said, giving me a creepy ass smile and attempting to wrap his sweaty arm around my shoulder. Perverts these days. I stepped away from him and over to Uncle Ron and Sam.

His wandering eyes left me and he turned his attention to my relatives.

"Gentlemen, Bobby Bolivia." he introduced himself. "Like the country, except without the ruins."

Ron explained that Sam was getting his first car and Bobby B said something about family and enchiladas. I wasn't paying attention to them. I simply began to walk around, looking. My opinion probably didn't matter to my cousin, but maybe I could find him a cheap car that didn't look like shit. I saw an old olive green 1969 Cadillac, but I was pretty sure he wouldn't wanna drive around in something that should be in the prop house for the movie 'Hurst'.

After walking a little more, I saw it. The diamond in the rough. The black to Sam's yellow. The victory to his sacrifice! There was a 1976 yellow Comaro with black racing stripes just sitting there waiting for someone to drive it home.

I walked over to it and got in. The leather seats were comfy against my sweaty butt. Heh, I'd been riding in cars all day, what can I say? And the stearing wheel felt nice. _This isn't your car, Jace! It's his. _I wiped my thumb over the middle of the stearing wheel to get the grime off. When I did that, it revealed a symbol. But not like a logo or anything, it was like a robot head or something.

"Sam!" I called him over.

Omegosh I reeeaaally hope he isn't as much of an idiot as I remember. I swear if he doesn't get this vehicle, I'll knock him into next week!

Sam and Ron came over to examine the car and I slid over to the passenger's seat so Sam could test it out.

"Feels nice." he mumbled.

Bobby was outside the car yelling to Manny about not knowing this car was here. Figures. He seemed like an irresponsible business owner anyway.

"How much?" Ron asked, noticing that we'd taken a liking to this one.

"Well, considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle and the custom paint job-"

Sam cut him off. "The paint's faded." he said to our defense.

"Y-yeah, but it's custom." Bolivia replied.

"Custom faded?" Sam asked.

I snickered. Wow, who knew Sam could backsass?

"Well it's your first car. I wouldn't expect you to understand." Bobby snapped. "Five grand."

"Sorry, I'm not payin' over four." Ron said.

"Out the car." Bolivia quickly said.

"What happened to being his uncle?" I asked sarcastically.

They just ignored me. Figures.

"Woah, woah, woah! You said cars pick the drivers!" Sam argued. Wow, he really wanted this car. I don't blame him.

"Well sometimes they pick a driver with a cheap ass father! Out the car!" Bobby hissed.

For some reason, I liked him alot better when we first got here.

Sam sighed and exited the car. I, on the other hand, was NOT going down without a fight.

"Dude, come on!" I grumbled as I went to open the door.

It wouldn't open.

I tried again... still no luck.

They began talking about the ugly Bug beside us, but I wasn't listening. I mean who cares about racing stripes! I'm stuck in a car!

I began snatching on the door handle. I didn't want to ruin anything in the Comaro, but I also wasn't gonna let my family leave without me. Not that they'd notice I was even missing.

I snatched the handle one last time and the door flew open and rammed into the side of the Volks Wagon, knocking over a display of oil and, more than likely, denting the door. Not that it wasn't already dented enough.

I heard Ron apologize frantically and Bobby yelled at Manny and his clown cousin to come bang the dent out, but I was too busy worrying about what just happened to even pay any attention to them.

The door opened by itself! What kinda car does that!?

Wait... did I do that? No way, I couldn't have.

Deciding to shrug it off, I climbed out of the Comaro and started to walk away, but as soon as I was standing outside the car, the radio fizzled to life... without me turning it on.

**"Greater than man." **came a line from the radio, and everyone standing around dropped to our knees as all the windows of the cars in the lot just shattered.

All except the Comaro.

Weird, right?

Ron asked if Sam and I were alright and we both nodded. We were in too much shock to speak at the moment.

But before I could have one of my good 'ole freak-outs, Bobby held up four shaky fingers.

"Four thousand!"

**AN: Review please! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Review and I'll update faster! :)**

Who knew I'd get my own room? I didn't. We had just gotten home from the car dealership and Judy was showing me to it. I was starting to unpack my bags and stuff when Sam came and stood in my doorway. Wow... creepy. Guess that's what I get for leaving it open.

I smiled awkwardly. "...Can I help you?" I asked.

"Oh yeah! Uh, I'm going to a party at the lake and I was wonderin' if you'd wanna come... with me." he said.

I raised an eyebrow. What the fuck did he just aske me?

He seemed to realize how wrong it sounded cuz he quickly corrected himself... or attempted to anyway.

"NO NO! Not like that! Cuz I mean you're my cousin, and you can see where that'd be wrong!" he tried to explain.

"Uh huh." I agreed "Same old Sammy." I smiled at his babbling.

He only rolled his eyes. "You wanna come or not?" he finally asked.

"Sure." I shrugged. "Just give me a few minutes to get ready. I kinda look like a sweaty bum." I said casually.

Sam scoffed. "'Kay, well try to hurry. I gotta pick up Miles." he said.

I hesitated. "Who's that?" I asked him.

"Just, ya know, a friend of mine." Sam replied before walking away.

"Great." I huffed. Knowing that friend was probably a guy and that it was gonna be even more awkward now, I decided to put on some halfway decent clothes.

After pulling my hair into a high ponytail and fixing my makeup, I grabbed some of the first articles of clothes I found.

A Mickey Mouse tanktop with a rather profane gesture on it, some knee-length jean shorts, and my new black and white Converses.

Oh I swear if these shoes get dirty, somebody's gonna die!

Anyway, I made my way downstairs to find Sam and Ron standing in the yard arguing about the grass. I didn't catch much of the conversation, just tidbits.

"It's family grass, Dad!" Sam yelled.

"Well when you own your own grass, you'll understand!" Ron responded.

Ooooh, so it was about staying on the path. Wow... don't even get me started.

"Mom, I can't do it anymore. You're putting girl jewelry on a boy dog! He's a chiuahuah! He has enough self-esteem issues!" Sam said.

"That's his bling!" Judy bragged.

"Woah, so he's a crackhead and he's gay? What next?" I said calmly.

Sam looked at me funny. "What- how'd you-"

"Your room's right beside mine. I heard ya talkin' about the pain pills and whatnot." I explained.

He just sighed and urged me to get in the car.

His parents told us to be back by eleven and to drive safe and all that kinda crap, and then we left.

As we pulled off, a giant puff of black smoke filled the yard.

I laughed like shit.

"Ha! How's his grass now? He is so cheap!" I giggled.

"Yeah, like your dad's any better." Sam teased.

My face dropped. He wasn't. Sam and his parents actually had alot more money than me and mine. My parents were divorced and neither of their jobs payed alot.

"Yeah but atleast he isn't obsessed with GRASS." I joked back.

Sam laughed and we chatted slightly the rest of the way to his friend's house.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Wassup, pretty lady? I'm Miles." Sam's friend finally came outside as we sat parked on the curb near his house.

He wasn't cute at all and there was no chance I was gonna return the gestures, but I had no problem with him flirting with me. In my hometown I didn't get alot of compliments, so I was flattered.

"Nothin' but the sky, dude." I replied as casually as I could without blushing. "The name's Jace." I tipped an imaginary cowboy hat, trying to be funny.

Of course, he laughed and then got in the vehicle before Sam pulled off.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Dude, are you sure we're invited to this party?" Miles asked.

"Of course we are, It's a lake. Publiv property." Sam said.

"Um, I kind of agree with Miles. I don't think I'm gonna get out, Sam." I said hesitantly.

He sighed. "Sure, okay. Whatever you want." he said as we parked. He and Miles started talking about some girl named Mikalea and Miles started to climb a tree.

Wow. That's just... wow.

Sam started talking to some jock-looking guy and I was surprised to see he was friends with someone like that.

Oh shit.

I didn't know what he was saying, but I could tell the hot guy started picking on my cousin. Oh hell no, this ain't finna work!

I threw the car door open and ran over to them. Some really pretty yet slutty-looking girl with dark hair was in between the two.

Hm. Maybe she's not that slutty. I take it back.

"Hey. HEY!" I got their attention. "What the fuck's going on?" I demanded.

"Sam, you never mentioned having a girlfriend." the jocked then proceeded to wolf whistle at me. I blushed. Oh good lord, he's an idiot.

"What's a hot chick like you doin' with these two?" the jock asked.

I couldn't believe him. Was he hitting on me? I'm pretty sure that other girl was his girlfriend!

"Leave her alone, Trent." the girl said. He only ignored her.

That's when I decided to speak.

"Don't call me 'chick'. I'm not a chicken." I stated firmly. I heard some of his friends snicker at that, but he only smirked and turned to the rest of the group. He told them he knew of a party and after he shut up, everyone began to leave.

Mr. Asswhole walked back over to me with a smug look.

"You know, you can come too if ya want, Sweetheart." he flirted.

"No thanks." I said, giving him the darkest look I could muster.

As I walked back over to the Comaro with Sam and Miles, who had exited the tree, I noticed Trent and Mikalea having a little dispute. Then she started to walk away. I grinned at the idea that popped into my head and ran over to Sam.

"Sam! Is that the girl you have a crush on?" I asked.

He seemed embarrassed, but still nodded. I smiled at his blush.

"Awww," I cooed. "She and that guy just had a fight and she's walking, I think... Go give her a ride!" I urged.

His face lit up, but he looked unsure of what to do.

All of a sudden, as he stared after her, the radio in his car came to life.

It was playing 'Who's Gonna Drive You Home Tonight'.

Well that song fits.

Like... alot.

Thanks, car.

"I'm gonna drive her home tonight." I heard Sam mumble. My smile widened.

"What!? SHe's an evil jock concubine, man! Let her hitchike!" Miles began to freak out and I smiled at his antics.

That is, until my cousin turned around and looked at his friend.

"Miles, you gotta get outta the car." he said hurridly.

"Oh hell no. Sam! You can't kick him out!" I argued.

"Yeah, man. We'll just put her in the back and-" Miles started, but was cut off.

"HAHAHA! WOOAAH!" I laughed hysterically at his proposal. I knew Sam wasn't gonna have any of that.

The two just ignored me and Sam's apologetic expression turned into one of annyoance. "You gotta get outta the car, man."

"But-"

"Miles! Outta the car!"

"Dude-"

"Please, just get out of the car!"

They argued back and forth for a few seconds.

"Uh... guys, she's getting away!" I half yelled. I'm surprised she didn't hear me actually.

"Miles, OUT OF THE CAR!" Sam hissed.

"Dude you can't do this to me!" Miles pleaded. "You're breakin' the rules!"

"What rules?" Sam questioned.

"The bros before hoes!" Miles exclaimed. I had to agree with him on that one, but it wasn't like I could do anything about it. I'm pretty sure this was the only chance my cousin would EVER have with a girl like that.

As soon as we ditched Miles, I shot him an apologetic look from the back seat where Sam forced me to sit, but I don't know if he saw or not.

I felt really bad. Miles seemed sweet, and it wasn't right to kick him out and make him walk, but to be honest, this chika was hot. I mean, I'm not lesbian, but she was fine. And normally Sam would be lucky to get a girl period... much less a super model- quality chick like her. So, I ignored the guilt nawing at the back of my mind and stayed quiet as we drove up to the preppy girl.

"Mikalea!" Sam called out to her, a little overexcitedly if you ask me.

"It's Sam... WItwicky." he introduced himself.

"I hope I didn't getcha stranded or anything." he tried to be sympathetic, but to me he just sounded awkward. And I mean really really awkward. Kinda like the people that go in Burger King with a Taco Bell cup. Yeeaah... really awkward.

She simply shook her head in an irritated manner.

"Ya sure?" he asked. "Well I was wondering if I could ride ya home?"

Oh there we go. Mistake number one. Smooth, Sam. Real smooth.

He quickly corrected himself.

"Uh, give you a ride home... in my car to your house." he stumbled over his words.

I guess we have that in common. Whenever I'm nervous I get really tongue-tied and end up making a fool of myself... much like he was doing now.

She stopped walking and got in as Sam opened the door muttering 'here ya go'.

To say I was shocked would be a lie.

To say I wasn't overjoyed would be a lie.

To say I thought the moment would last more than one mile down the road... that was the biggest falsity in the history of the universe.

Apparently Mikalea didn't notice me, because she never even mentioned me.

"So... uh..." Sam began awkwardly.

I rolled my eyes as I sat back, drawing patterns on the seat, and praying to Jesus that it wasn't really shivering and it was just my imagination.

"I can't believe I'm here right now." her feminine voice cut through the silence like a knife slicing through butter.

My facial expression twisted into one of anger. Now that was offensive! I started to tell her off, but before I could speak, Sam beat me to it.

"You can duck down if you want. It won't hurt my feelings." he said, sounding disapponted.

"But it'll hurt mine!" I said a little louder than intended.

Mikalea jumped and spun around to see me scowling at her.

"Oh! I- I didn't... I didn't see you there." she said nervously. I was making it pretty obvios that her little comment had pissed me off.

"Yeah. Didn't think so." I deadpanned.

"Um, Mikalea, this is my cousin. Her name's Jacee." Sam hurriedly piped up, trying to avoid a fight between me and his possible love interest.

"Nice to meet you." she smiled politely at me. I shot her a fake grin and then let my annoyed look return.

She didn't seem to mind my attitude as she turned around to look at Sam. She paused a moment before speaking.

"And, um... I didn't mean here with you." she gestured to the me and Sam. "I meant in this situation." she finished.

Oh now I'm curious. Time to be nosy.

"Cuz I dunno. I guess I just have a weakness for hot guys with tight abs and really big arms." she rambled.

I scoffed. "You and me, both, sister." I said.

She turned and gave me a half smile to acknowledge my statement, before turning to look back at Sam.

He had just muttered something about 'big arms', but neither of us had payed him any attention.

"Well uh... there's a couple new additions in the car." he said. "Like I just put in that light there. And that disco ball... see, the light reflects off the dico ball." he gestured to the acessories that were already in the car when we got it, and attempted to flex.

Mikalea looked at him like he was an idiot.

Well... come to think of it...

"Huh..." she hummed.

"Yeeeaaah." I said awkwardly, but as I assumed, they ignored me.

After a long moment of tense silence, Mikalea spoke.

"A- are you new to school this year? It's your first year?" she asked while smiling at him.

I tell ya, I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing at that one. This was just sad!

'Uh, no. No, We've been in the same school since first grade." he informed her.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah." he gave an awkward humourless laugh.

"Yeah, long time." I smirked.

"Well do we have any classes together?" she asked.

I felt bad for her. I could tell she was trying her hardest to be as nice as she could.

"Uh, yeah! Yeah, history, language arts, math, science..." he began to list classes.

"Sam!" she suddenly said. I could picture a lightbulb going off in her head if this was a cartoon.

"Sam... Wilkicky?" she asked, trying to remember our last name.

"Wit-wicky." I corrected her.

She started to apologize for not recognizing him and then she turned to me.

"So... Jacee? Do you go to our school, too?"

I shook my head.

"Nope I'm actually not from around here. I'm just staying here for the summer." I explained.

"Oh, cool. Well where are you from?" she asked.

"East Coast." I said with a smirk.

Her eyes widened a little. "Wow, you cam a long way. You must really love your brother." she remarked.

"Uh... cousin." I corrected her yet again.

"Oh yeah!" she frowned. "Ya know what? I- I'm sorry. It's just..." she trailed off.

I smiled kindly at her. "No, no really. It's cool." I assured her. "That's understandable."

She smiled gratefully at me. Obviously glad I wasn't pissy with her.

But... alas.

Our nice little friendship-building moment was interrupted when the car sputtered to a stop.

I heard Mikalea sigh and my heart dropped with worry of her leaving.

"C'mon! C'mon!" Sam freaked out while trying again and again to start the car. "I'm still working out the kinks, ya know?" he stated in a panic.

Then it happened.

When I thought my cousin couldn't possibly get any more embarrassed, and I couldn't feel any worse for him... I was proved wrong.

Absolutely, possitively wrong.

The radio suddenly blared to life playing 'Sexual Healing and 'I Feel Good'.

I groaned as Sam tried to come up with an explanation for Mikalea, which she wasn't listening to anyway.

"C'mon car! Seriosuly!?" I hissed in a whisper.

We were at some kind of look out or something and it became increasingly obvious that Sam's bad karma was catching up with him.

Anyway, Mikalea got out and lifted the hood, gasping as she looked at the motor.

I, being as nosy as I am, wanted to see what she and Sam were gawking at. Well, her... I know what Sam was gawking at. So I got out and walked to the front of the car to see what could possibly be so-

"Crap!" I exclaimed, looking under the hood.

The engine was all shiny and new looking like it had just come off the conveyor belt. It definately wasn't what I expected to see in this car.

"Woah, nice headers." Mikalea awed. "You've got a hugh-rise double-pump carborator. That's pretty impressive, Sam." she said, truly sounding surprised.

"It's shiny." I mumbled dumbly.

Sam rolled his eyes and Mikalea laughed at my unintellectual remark.

I stared at the engine while Mikalea explained to Sam what a good mechanic she was and asked him to start the car.

"Ya know, I was thinking... if Trent's such a jerk, why do you hang out with him?" Sam asked stupidly.

"Really!?" I finally snapped at him.

"Ya know what? I think I'm just gonna walk." Mikalea said, taking her hair down.

"Yeah? Walking's fun. It's good exercise, right?" Sam muttered to her, sounding like a kicked puppy.

He sprinted over to the car and began begging it to start, to no avail.

I walked over and put my hand on the passenger door. "Please don't let her walk away." I pleaded with no one in particular.

Suddenly, the comaro roared to life, playing 'Baby Come Back'.

I smiled brightly, even though I was extremely freaked out at this point. But I pushed that aside and jumped in the backseat before we charged forward, driving up beside Mikalea.

I stayed quiet the rest of the way to her house, hoping that she and Sam would hit it off, but other than small talk, they weren't getting anywhere with this.

We pulled up at her house and I couldn't help but notice that it was in a lower class area of town. I mean, there's nothing wrong with that. My family lives in an area even worse than this. It's just that I expected her house to be bigger and more extravagent... and located in a rich neighborhood.

Whatever, I guess.

As we parked to let her out, she turned and smiled at Sam.

"Um, I had fun. So you know... thanks for listening." she said.

"Oh yeah. Yeah, sure." he muttered.

"Thanks for not leaving." I poked my head in between the front seats, smiling.

Sam smiled slightly and Mikalea grinned back at me.

"You... you think I'm s-shallow, huh?" she asked hesitantly.

No. Not in the least. I thought she was awesome, actually, but I decided to let Sam answer instead. Maybe he'd say something profound and make her swoon like in the movies.

"Uh... uh... No. No, not at all. I think there's alot more than meets the eye... with you." he stuttered.

Both me and Mikalea smiled at that.

Finally, he made the right move!

Mikalea let out a relieved laugh. "Okay..." she said. "So, I'll see you at school." she said to him.

"Bye, Jacee. I guess I'll see you around?" she asked, looking at me.

"Sure." I smiled. "And call me Jace." I told her.

She nodded and waved, before exiting the car, and going inside.

"Stupid. That was a stupid line." Sam muttered to himself.

"Actually, I think it was pretty good, Sammy." I smirked at him.

He smiled back at me then turned and placed his hands on the steering wheel.

"I love my car." he whispered.

_Me too._ I thought as I patted the seat beside me for no apparent reason.

**AN: Like it? Review! Thank you to my reviewers btw! It means soooo much to me! :) *cyber hug* **


End file.
